The Moon and the Sun
by SimplyYoursForever
Summary: A story about an Inuyokai from the House of the Moon and a human miko with gifts from the sun written in 100-ish word snippets. (Does not follow canon)
1. Chapter 1

The Moon and the Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters... I'm only just borrowing them ;)

This story will not follow canon at all. I'm just borrowing the characters and a few little tidbits from the original story that's it.

A story told in 100-ish word snippets.

Chapter One:

He was born in the House of the Moon and as such he was stronger when the sun was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't weak in the sunlight per se but his powers were much stronger at night. This is the reason that he mainly allowed himself to wander away from his home mostly at night when the air was still and quiet with not a soul around to disturb the peace. When he traveled with his ward, he would tell his faithful retainer to watch her so that he could wander at night. Many beautiful flowers only bloomed at night when the moon saw fit to grace them with its light. He marveled at the beauty of such flowers.


	2. Chapter 2

The Moon and the Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Chapter Two:

The petals would open up as if to welcome the moon's light into themselves so that they would shine with an iridescent light. On one of his nightly travels through his lands, he was lured to the sight of a beautiful girl surrounded in a halo of beautiful light. She was almost ethereal sitting in the meadow with those beautiful flowers that he often sought to ease his loneliness. She seemed almost too bright in the light of the moon. Instead of disturbing the quiet peace that had surrounded the girl, he sat quietly against the nearest tree and observed her. She made no noise or move to show that she noticed him there, and he was content to just watch her.


	3. Chapter 3

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Three:

She ran her fingers over the soft petals of the flowers, and he watched as they stretched towards her as if wanting her attentions. He was moved to see the flowers responding to her so willingly. She continued to stroke her hands over the flowers and occasionally allowed some of her powers to move through her fingers into them. The flowers seemed to let out a sigh of contentment before relaxing into their places in the grass. She was beautiful. Her face held a small smile, and she seemed perfectly at ease as she sat among the flowers.


	4. Chapter 4

The Moon and the Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

Chapter Four:

Her kimono was a pale pink color with darker pink flowers all over it. Her skin was pale and her hair was of the darkest brown he had ever seen. Her aura was a luminescent purple. Her aura swelled when she transferred her powers to the flowers. He had never seen such a creature before this night. As he watched her, he noticed her look in his direction. She smiled such a beautiful smile at him before standing up and turning to walk in the opposite direction of him. He knew that they could never be. He was night and she was day. The two could never be together.


	5. Chapter 5

The Moon and the Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

Chapter Five:

When he arrived at the House of the Moon, he looked in on his ward who was asleep in her room. His retainer was sitting outside of her door when he walked by. With a nod, he walked down the hall to his room before he retired for the night himself. While he tried to sleep, he was plagued with thoughts of the beautiful woman he saw in the woods. Eventually he drifted off into a deep sleep. The next morning saw the sun rising on the horizon.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama," came a young voice as he left his room.


	6. Chapter 6

The Moon and the Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

Chapter Six:  
"Good morning, Rin. Did you sleep well?" Sesshomaru asked her as he walked toward her.  
"Yes, my Lord," Rin answered cheerfully.  
When he reached her, he pat her on the head and continued walking to the dining hall.  
When they reached the dining hall they sat down beside each other. Sesshomaru was served tea and Rin was served her breakfast. They sat together in silence as Rin finished her breakfast.  
"I will see you later, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said as she got up from the table to go to her lessons.  
"Hn," Sesshomaru answered staring calmly out of the shoji doors that were open in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

The Moon and the Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Chapter Seven:  
Thoughts of the woman he saw last night plagued his mind as he looked outside. The sun was high in the sky and it only brought thoughts of her with it. He shook his head slightly before standing up to go to his office to tend to his duties as lord.  
His day was filled with paperwork and the concerns of his subjects under the protection of the House of the Moon. With his father gone and his mother living in the castle in the sky, the responsibilities of the lands fell on his shoulders.

Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like my story.


	8. Chapter 8

The Sun and the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

Chapter Eight:  
Night came quickly enough for Sesshomaru. The moon was waning this night much to his delight. He made sure Rin ate her supper and was settled down for the night before instructing his loyal retainer to watch over her as he slipped into the night to try and see her again. He wandered back to the same clearing he saw her in before. She sat in a different spot in the clearing this time. Her small smile grew as Sesshomaru grew closer.  
"Hello," she greeted Sesshomaru cheerfully.  
Sesshomaru froze at the sound of her voice. Her voice sounded musical to his ears.


	9. Chapter 9

The Moon and the Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Chapter Nine:  
She pointed to a spot across from her that was grassy with no flowers. Sesshomaru followed her unspoken instructions and carefully made his way to sit in the spot she indicated.  
"What is your name? " she asked when Sesshomaru settled into his spot.  
"I'm Sesshomaru of the House of the Moon," he responded quietly unwilling to break the serenity around them.  
"I see I have attracted the presence of the lord of these lands." the woman said with a whimsical lilt to her voice.  
"Indeed," he answered.  
She placed her hands on the flowers once more and proceeded to kneed them carefully imbuing them with her powers once more.  
"Why have you come, Lord Sesshomaru?"


	10. Chapter 10

The Moon and the Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Chapter Ten:  
Her question unsettled him. Why had he come? He knew better than to consort with someone from the House of the Sun. From a young age he was taught never to associate with them. They were too pure for the likes of the beings of the House of the Moon. There was hatred between them and it was understood that they could never be together. For hundreds of years, he had successfully avoided them only to find himself in the presence of this woman now. He knew her powers could harm him, maybe even kill him, but he didn't care in that moment.


	11. Chapter 11

The Moon and the Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

(I have updated a couple of chapters before posting this one, so please make sure to review them.)

Chapter Eleven:  
"I'm not sure, " Sesshomaru answered uncertainly.  
She chose not to answer. She sat quietly among the flowers.  
"You must know that it is taboo for this to happen," she said after a few moments of silence.  
"I am aware as the lord of my House," Sesshomaru responded gruffly.  
"Oh, my Lord, I am not insulting you. I am concerned that you will continue to seek me out," she laughed before standing up.  
"What is your name?" He asked her hurriedly rushing to his feet as well to catch her before she left the clearing.  
"Kagome," and with that she walked away and disappeared.

TaxLady0415- Thank you for being so kind. I'm glad you enjoy it.

Alex: I'm glad you like my story as well. I hope I do not disappoint.


	12. Chapter 12

The Moon and the Sun

Disclaimer: I know, I know... it gets a bit repetitive. :)

Chapter Twelve:  
He searched all of the scrolls he could get his hands on as soon as he made it back home. He looked everywhere for mention of her but was met with nothing. A spur of the moment decision leads him to stand in front of his mother in the castle in the sky.  
"Sesshomaru, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Sesshomaru's lady mother asked lazily from her seat on the throne of the Lady of the House of the Moon.  
"Lady Mother, who is Kagome? Is she of the House of the Sun?"  
"What have you done?"


	13. Chapter 13

The Moon and the Sun

Disclaimer: This fic is for entertainment purposes only ;)

Chapter Thirteen:  
"Kagome, where have you been?" Kagome's mother asked her daughter as she wandered back to the temple.  
"In the forest, Mother," Kagome answered dreamily.  
"You know it is dangerous to go out at night by yourself, Kagome," her mother admonished.  
"I'm fine, Mother," Kagome said exasperated.  
"What were you doing in the forest, Kagome?"  
"Tending the flowers. The ones that bloom at night are so beautiful," Kagome answered wistfully.  
"You're not meeting anyone in the woods, are you?" her mother asked with her hands on her hips.  
"No, Mother," Kagome's answered letting her face dip towards the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

The Moon and the Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

Chapter Fourteen:  
"You know you aren't supposed to have anything to do with anyone from the House of the Moon, right, Kagome?" her mother asked her.  
"I remember the stories," Kagome answered solemnly.  
"The stories aren't just stories. They really happened."  
Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Mikos have killed yokai in the past. They aren't just stories."  
"Why would miko hurt yokai on purpose?" Kagome asked.  
"We normally wouldn't. Our spiritual powers are too pure for them. If we ever lost control it could be deadly for all yokai that are too close."  
"What do you mean, Mother?"


	15. Chapter 15

The Sun and the Moon

Chapter Fifteen:  
"Do you remember the story of the Inuyokai of the House of the Moon and the miko of the House of the Sun?" Kagome's mother asked her calmly.  
"Do you mean the story where they thought she killed him?" Kagome asked.  
Her mother nodded her head and then started telling the tale.  
"Five hundred years ago a miko fell in love with an inuyokai and vice versa. They were happy to spend most of their time with each other. One day a dragon yokai saw fit to challenge the inuyokai for his place as Lord of the House of the Moon because of his intimate relationship with a miko of our house. At the time it was still taboo."


	16. Chapter 16

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Sixteen:  
"The dragon soon learned that the inuyokai got the miko pregnant. He sought to hurt the miko and the unborn child, so he sent a human child to try and poison her. The child was so frightened because he didn't want to harm another, especially a miko, so the dragon's plan was foiled, or so they thought. The plan all along was to lure the Inuyokai away from the miko in his anger, so that the dragon might kill him. The dragon never expected the miko to follow the Inuyokai into battle. The dragon fought long and hard but eventually killed the inuyokai. In her anguish, the miko used her power to destroy all yokai in the vicinity as well as the one growing inside of her."


	17. Chapter 17

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Seventeen:  
Kagome gasped as realization dawned on her. They thought she killed him because she killed innocent yokai. Once a yokai is purified by a miko, there is no body left to examine.  
"The House of the Moon were not forgiving at the death of their lord and had the miko killed, thinking she was the one that killed him," Kagome's mother finished the rest of the story.  
"You mean this story has always been true?" Kagome asked, incredulous.  
"The inuyokai's name was Toga. His son, Sesshomaru, is the current Lord of the House of the Moon. Toga left his mate for the miko. The miko was your great-great-great aunt."


	18. Chapter 18

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Eighteen:  
"I haven't done anything, Lady Mother," Sesshomaru answered indignantly.  
"Then why are you asking about a miko?" Sesshomaru's mother asked coldly.  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly before he schooled his features into a mask of indifference.  
"I merely ran into her on my lands, Mother. I was patrolling and found her in a field," Sesshomaru responded stiffly.  
"A miko lured your father away from me and was killed by her, Sesshomaru. Do not forget that."  
"I haven't forgotten, Mother."  
"You would do well to avoid her in the future, my son."  
"Yes, mother," Sesshomaru turned on his heel and left.


	19. Chapter 19

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Nineteen:  
"Mother, we have gone five hundred years and still the yokai do not know the truth of what happened? They would choose to hold this against us?"  
Kagome asked feverishly.  
"They would not listen to our pleas for leniency for her. She had given up after Toga died and would not plead her case against the yokai. She wanted to join Toga in the afterlife," her mother answered wistfully.  
"Did the yokai know she was with child?"  
"She was not far along when the dragon chose to attack Toga. They only told a select few what had been transpiring between them."


	20. Chapter 20

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Twenty:  
"It is not unheard of for yokai to mate with humans without any spiritual powers or otherwise. Power is passed down from those with power already within them. That is why we established the House of the Sun. We arrange marriages of miko to monks to keep the bloodlines pure. You know this already," Kagome's mother waved her hand at Kagome as she departed for her room.  
"Yes, Mother, I understand," Kagome hurriedly left her mother to go to her room in the shrine.  
She laid down on her futon and thought about the injustice of what happened between the miko and inuyokai. It was not the only story of an instance when something went horribly wrong between the two houses.

(Hi, guys! I'm gonna try to upload ten chapters at a time when I do update. Don't worry, I will continue to write the other story as well. I haven't given up on it or anything. I just had inspiration for another story at the same time... Haha, I guess we will see where it goes. Thank you all so much for reading my story, and I hope you like it! ;) )


	21. Chapter 21

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Twenty-One:  
Sesshomaru returned home and quietly went to his room. He laid down in his bed and pondered what his mother had told him. Surely there was more to the story, he thought.  
It was understood that the miko and monks took care of their own and handled their own problems and the yokai did the same. The humans without powers and half-yokai tended to stay to themselves and rarely caused problems.  
Since his father's passing Sesshomaru always thought there was more to the story than his mother was telling him. He knew she hated the miko for taking his father from her. He also knew that his mother didn't like humans since before that particular incident.


	22. Chapter 22

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Twenty-Two:  
Sesshomaru knew better than to question his lady mother, so he resigned himself to a night of restless sleep as his mind continued to fill with thoughts of the miko he saw in the clearing just hours before.  
-Page Break-  
Once the sun started breaking over the horizon, Sesshomaru got up to tend to Rin as was their usual morning routine. When she had left for her lessons, Sesshomaru pulled Jaken to the side to speak with him quietly.  
"I want you to get Ah-Un and Rin ready to travel by the time she is finished with her lessons. Do not tell anyone what you are doing and be as discreet as possible," Sesshomaru said with a hint of warning in his voice.


	23. Chapter 23

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Twenty-Three:  
"Yes, milord. Whatever you say, milord," Jaken rushed off to do what was asked of him.  
Sesshomaru went into his office and completed the important things that needed to be done before he left. He called for his most trusted general when his task was completed.  
His general knocked on the door before entering.  
"You asked for me, milord?" Kai asked curiously.  
"Kai, you will be in charge of watching the House of the Moon for a time. There are matters I must attend to away from here," Sesshomaru spoke quietly.  
"Yes, milord," Kai answered.  
"You're dismissed," Sesshomaru dismissed his general with a wave of his hand.


	24. Chapter 24

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Twenty-Four:  
Sesshomaru has known where the House of the Sun is due to the hostility between houses and his curiosity of the unknown. Inuyokai are reknown to be curious creatures.  
The House of the Moon is the most prominent yokai house in all of Nippon. There are smaller houses for the different yokai, but not many exist due to the fact that most yokai live peacefully under the protection of the House of the Moon.  
With that in mind, Sesshomaru gathered up Rin and Jaken and left his house to gather information of his own on the events that transpired all those years ago.


	25. Chapter 25

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Twenty-Five:  
Rin's lessons had been cut short that day, and she was excited for the journey ahead of them. Sesshomaru had not told her where they were going or why, but she was happy to accompany her lord wherever he wished to go. Ever since Sesshomaru had saved her from the wolf yokai that nearly killed her, she had been a devoted follower of her lord. He allowed her to accompany him back to his home after the ordeal so that he could continue to look after her. He never seemed to mind that she was a human and many of his people found it odd that he would take her in.


	26. Chapter 26

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Twenty-Six:  
A few hours after they left, the sun started to set. Sesshomaru lead them to a cave and they settled down and ate before retiring for the night. Sesshomaru placed a shield around the cave before walking to a nearby clearing they passed through on the way to the cave. He sat down in the middle of the flowers. His hand passed over the flowers reverently. Quiet surrounded him as he extended his yoki to sense anyone from where the House of the Sun was located. Miko and monk auras were much brighter than yokai auras, so he knew when there was an aura that wasn't yokai.


	27. Chapter 27

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Twenty-Seven:  
She felt his yoki several yards away and it seemed to call to her. She had been sitting in a field tending the flowers like she frequently did. She knew without a doubt that he was searching for her. She stood up slowly and made her way to him. She followed the call of his power and several minutes later stumbled upon him in a clearing.  
"My lord," she whispered hesitantly.  
His head turned in her direction, but he made no other move to show his interest in her arrival. She took a few steps closer.


	28. Chapter 28

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Twenty-Eight:  
"It would seem I lured a miko," he smirked when she blushed.  
"You called for me, my lord?" she asked with trepidation.  
"No, I was merely curious if there were any miko or monks around. It's quiet in these woods."  
Translation: no yokai. Full blooded yokai are not likely to get too close to the miko or monks.  
"You're not too far from the shrine. What brings you this far, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked.  
"I have questions about what happened between my father and his miko," Sesshomaru stated bluntly.  
"Shouldn't you be asking your mother?" She answered as she crossed her arms.


	29. Chapter 29

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Twenty-Nine:  
"It would seem she is biased. I don't believe she has been telling me the truth, " Sesshomaru looked down at the flowers, contemplating.  
"You doubt your mother's retelling of the story?" Kagome couldn't help prodding.  
"I'm a patient man, but I do not like repeating myself," Sesshomaru growled.  
"Forgive me, my lord. I was just surprised that you would come all this way to hear the story from us instead of taking your mother at her word."  
Sesshomaru was in front of Kagome as soon as she finished speaking. She startled and took a step backward. He grabbed her arm.


	30. Chapter 30

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Thirty:  
"Do not mistake me, miko. I just want to know all sides of the story. I'm not here for pleasantries," Sesshomaru released her just as swiftly as he grabbed her.  
"I apologize if I have offended you," Kagome rubbed her arm where he had grabbed her.  
"I'm not allowed near the shrine, and I would not invite you to my home. This is the only solution I could come up with to get what I want."  
"What has your mother told you, so that we may compare our stories?"  
"She has told me that the miko seduced my father and killed him."

Another 10 chapter dump for everyone. Life tends to get in the way, but I'll try to update at least once a week. Thank y'all for sticking with me! :)


	31. Chapter 31

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Thirty-One:  
"Your father was a very strong inuyokai. He would not have been easily swayed by a human woman no matter what powers she held. They met and fell in love," Kagome frowned in disappointment.  
"Then why would she kill him?" Sesshomaru growled.  
"She did not kill him. A dragon yokai killed him. He died protecting the miko," Kagome answered solemnly.  
"If the dragon killed him, then why wasn't his body found? Are you trying to tell me she purified them?"  
"The dragon was not killed by your father. The miko killed the dragon and every yokai around that was still alive, including the one inside of her."


	32. Chapter 32

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Thirty-Two:  
"If she was human and he was a full-blooded yokai, then wouldn't their child be a half-yokai? How could her miko powers kill off the human part of the child?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.  
"I'm merely repeating what I was told about what happened 500 years ago. I don't know anything about the child, my Lord," Kagome answered.  
"Does no one know what happened to her child?"  
"I could ask my mother if she knows anyone that was closer to the miko, or that may know something about the miko."  
"I would appreciate it if you did."


	33. Chapter 33

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Thirty-Three:  
"I shall take my leave then. Mother will be worried about me," Kagome turned slightly away from the Lord.  
"Will you return here tomorrow night?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"I will."  
"Kagome," Sesshomaru gripped her arm tightly, "I wish to resolve this feud between our houses once and for all. Please tell the Lady of the House of the Sun my intentions. I do not wish to harm you or your kind."  
"I will tell her, my lord," Kagome placed her hand on top of Sesshomaru's hand on her arm.  
"Very well," Sesshomaru pulled his hand away quickly before turning to return to the cave where Rin and Jaken slept.


	34. Chapter 34

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Thirty-Four:  
The next morning, Kagome sought out her mother. Her mother was speaking to a monk in the main room of the House of the Sun.  
"Mother, I wish to speak with you," Kagome said quietly when the monk left.  
"Come, Kagome," she said as she lead the way to her private rooms.  
Once there Kagome bowed before her mother.  
"I want to ask for your help in finding more information on my great, great, great aunt, mother."  
"Why the sudden interest, Kagome? Surely you know enough of the story."  
"Lord Sesshomaru..."  
"Kagome! You know you are not permitted to deal with Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome's mother interrupted with a disapproving look on her face.


	35. Chapter 35

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Thirty-Five:  
"Mother, I am hardly a child and my powers are more than enough to protect me from him. He means no ill will. He just wants to know the truth about his father. His mother has told him lies," Kagome spoke passionately.  
"Even if that were true, what could he possibly gain by coming to us?" Kagome's mother asked.  
"Perhaps we could unite our houses, mother," Kagome said excitedly as she gripped her mother's hands.  
"And how do you propose that would happen, Kagome? Miko cannot be with yokai. It's the way it has always been."

100 word chapters are not easy to write because it feels like I'm trying to cram so many details in and it takes a couple chapters before I get my point across, and I have to decide what's important to include. Just food for thought. I hope you guys like my story so far! :)


	36. Chapter 36

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Thirty-Six:  
"Surely we could find a way, mother," Kagome pleaded with her mother.  
"We could surely try, Kagome, but yokai are vastly different from us," Kagome's mother said.  
Kagome looked down thoughtfully before looking at her mother with a look of determination.  
"Would we be able to find anyone that knows any more information than you do about the miko and inuyokai?"  
"Certainly not, Kagome. Miko and monks don't live that long."  
"I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru could find anyone in his house that has information about his father," Kagome said with a look of consideration on her face.  
"It is something to consider," Kagome's mother answered thoughtfully.


	37. Chapter 37

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Thirty-Seven:  
"I will speak with him about this later," Kagome said thoughtfully.  
"Surely you aren't planning to go to his home?" Her mother asked worriedly.  
"He has traveled close to our house in order to be able to properly speak with us."  
"Please bring someone with you next time, Kagome. He isn't to be trusted. I know I can't stop you from seeing him, but I want you to be safe," Kagome's mother put her hand on Kagome's shoulder and proceeded to leave her rooms.  
Kagome left to complete her duties around the house as she waited for night to fall, so she could go see him.


	38. Chapter 38

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Thirty-Eight:  
All day he waited for her to come back. He allowed Rin to play in the nearby field with Ah-Un. She made flower wreaths and put them on the dragons' heads. As the night came, he made sure they were tucked away safely in the cave before waiting for the miko to come to him. He sat against a tree near the clearing they visited in the night before. It wasn't too long before he felt her aura approaching him with another aura trailing behind her. When she came into the clearing, he saw a monk had followed her to meet with him.


	39. Chapter 39

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Thirty-Nine:  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a curious brow raised.  
"My mother is over protective, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome said apologetically.  
"Have you gained any more knowledge from your mother?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"I'm afraid not. None of us have lived in the time of your father except you," Kagome cast a worried glance at her companion.  
"By you, I assume you mean yokai like me," Sesshomaru grasped his chin in thought.  
"Yokai have longer lifespans than we do. Perhaps you may find more knowledge in your own house," Kagome stepped closer to Sesshomaru as she spoke.


	40. Chapter 40

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Forty:  
"My mother is not forthcoming on the matter. Even if I were to convince her to speak on it, her bias has caused her to twist the story to fit her means. She would sooner cut her tongue out than tell the truth..." Sesshomaru's voices trailed off.  
"Is there no place your father visited frequently? Or any particular person he spoke to regularly? I'm sure there has to be someone who could help you find the truth," Kagome said passionately.  
"There was a village not very far from here called Edo. He visited just enough for no one to truly notice the frequency, but there may be something there."  
"I imagine it would be a human village being that close to us."

Hello, again! I have been trying to figure out where I'm going with this... It seems as though the story writes itself haha. I hope you like this new 10 chapter drop. Please don't be afraid to offer constructive criticism. I sometimes go back over it after posting and adjust little details here and there. I appreciate your reviews, and I hope you have a lovely rest of your week. :)


	41. Chapter 41

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Forty-One:  
At Sesshomaru's expression, Kagome sighed.  
"I don't leave the shrine much except to travel in the woods away from the villages."  
"Lady Kagome," the monk spoke quietly to Kagome in warning.  
"I have nothing to fear from him, Miroku," Kagome answered calmly.  
Sesshomaru appeared in front of her in an instant and grabbed her arms on either side. He pulled her against his chest and summoned his cloud before she could react. They zoomed across the sky towards where he thought the village was.  
"Still not afraid, miko?" Sesshomaru's voice rumbled out.  
Kagome tensed but did not say anything.


	42. Chapter 42

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Forty-Two:  
A short time later, Sesshomaru landed in a field outside of the village.  
"There is a half-yokai here. He seems to be the only one," Sesshomaru said as he let Kagome go.  
"It's rare for only one half-yokai to be in a village of humans," Kagome answered thoughtfully.  
"Perhaps it is not wise for me to go into the village..." Sesshomaru's voice trailed off when he felt the half-yokai running towards them.  
The half-yokai jumped over a stream and landed a few feet away from them.  
"Who are you?" The half-yokai asked.


	43. Chapter 43

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Forty-Three:  
"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the House of the Moon. This is Kagome, Lady of the House of the Sun. Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled Kagome closer to his side.  
"My name is Inuyasha. I protect this village. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha looked at them suspiciously.  
"The resemblance to my father is too strong to think it is mere coincidence. There aren't many inu that would mate a human much less have children with them," Sesshomaru nearly murmured to Kagome.  
"How have you come to be in this village, Inuyasha," Kagome asked.


	44. Chapter 44

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Forty-Four:  
"Keh, what's it to ya?" Inuyasha asked haughtily.  
Sesshomaru exchanged glances with Kagome before looking at Inuyasha.  
"I do not know how he is still half-yokai," Kagome whispered sheepishly.  
"Perhaps no one knows the truth of what happened," Sesshomaru frowned in thought.  
"What happened? What are you two whispering about?" Inuyasha asked irately.  
"Inuyasha, are you the son of a miko?" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah, what of it?" He snapped with a growl.  
"What happened to her?"  
"She was murdered," Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head.  
"By who?"  
"Ask him," Inuyasha pointed at Sesshomaru.


	45. Chapter 45

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Forty-Five:

"I assure you that I do not know that of which you speak," Sesshomaru spoke calmly.  
"It was your kind that killed her shortly after I was born," Inuyasha growled.  
"Your kind too if my assumptions are correct, half-breed," Sesshomaru snapped.  
Inuyasha looked between Sesshomaru and Kagome before he growled menacingly.  
"I suggest you leave while you have the chance. No one takes kindly to you being here," Inuyasha's voice rumbled with authority.  
"I merely want to learn the truth of your origins. We may very well be related," Sesshomaru held up his hands placatingly.


	46. Chapter 46

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Forty-Six:  
"My father died before I was born. I won't warn you again. Leave," Inuyasha pointed in the direction they came from.  
"Inuyasha, please. We want to make this right," Kagome took a step towards the half-inuyokai.  
"You can't make it right. She's gone forever. We don't want your kind anywhere near here," Inuyasha growled lowly at the pair.  
"Come, Kagome. There's nothing that can be done here," Sesshomaru reached out to Kagome.  
"Should you change your mind, Inuyasha, you are welcome to come to the House of the Sun," Kagome said before turning around to take Sesshomaru's hand.


	47. Chapter 47

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Forty-Seven:  
Inuyasha glared at them as they left only to turn when they were nothing but a dot in the sky.  
"My mother must have caused this," Sesshomaru spoke lowly.  
"What will you do?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
"I'm not certain. Something needs to be done. News of Inuyasha's heritage will not be received well in my house."  
"Yokai are strange," Kagome whispered under her breath.  
"What would the people in your house have done if they knew?"  
"Protected him. It was not his fault that everything happened the way it did. He did not deserve the pain of growing up without his parents," Kagome looked up at him.


	48. Chapter 48

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Forty-Eight:  
They rode the rest of the way to the clearing in contemplative silence. When they landed the monk jumped up and ran to Kagome.  
"Are you alright?" Miroku asked worriedly looking her over.  
"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama is an honorable yokai. We just flew to the village a little ways that way because it was faster than walking," Kagome stepped away from Sesshomaru pointing in the direction they came from.  
"Honorable yokai," Miroku muttered under his breath.  
Sesshomaru smirked at the monk before looking at Kagome.  
"You will speak to your mother about the hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"I will make sure to speak with her in the morning," Kagome spoke softly.


	49. Chapter 49

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Forty-Nine:  
"I think I will return to my house. I leave it to you to decide what to do with him," Sesshomaru turned and walked to the cave where Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un remained asleep.  
Kagome took Miroku's hand and led him back to their house before retiring for the night.  
The next morning, Sesshomaru prepared to leave after making sure his ward ate. Together, they returned to the House of the Moon. After Rin went to her lessons, his mother joined him in his study.  
"You smell like miko, my son," his mother spoke casually with a hard look in her eyes.  
"I visited the village of Edo," Sesshomaru responded just as casually without looking up from the scroll he was reading.


	50. Chapter 50

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Fifty:  
"What reason would you have for visiting a human village?" She asked acidly.  
"I found it odd that a hanyou would take residence in a human village," Sesshomaru responded unphased.  
"You went to a human village because of a half-breed?" She crossed her arms over her chest.  
"It is quite peculiar. He said his mother was a miko, and she was murdered by my kind," Sesshomaru picked up his quill and began to sign his name before his mother laughed.  
"Your kind? What business would full-blooded yokai have with a half-breed?" She asked with venom in her tone.

*Updates two days in a row! Yay! I appreciate your review, thank you. I hope you are all having a wonderful day. This next chapter for S,M,H, and D will be up today, so keep an eye out for that! Thank you for sticking with me.


	51. Chapter 51

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Fifty-One:  
"That's what I wanted to know as well," Sesshomaru looked up at her.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, my son. We do not go near miko," his mother answered with a wave of her hand.  
"It does not bode well that he said his father died before he was born."  
"Inuyokai do not lay with humans, you of all should know this, my son."  
"Then why does he resemble my late father?"  
"You would do well not to dwell in matters of the past," she answered icily.  
"When were you going to tell me that I have a half brother?" Sesshomaru stood up and walked gracefully around his desk to stand in from of his mother.


	52. Chapter 52

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Fifty-Two:  
"He is not worthy of this house!" Sesshomaru's mother snapped.  
"I am lord of this house. I say who is worthy or unworthy. When were you going to tell me about him? Who killed his mother?" Sesshomaru growled threateningly.  
"I was not going to tell you about him at all. The boy is nearly 500 years old. You are nearly 750. I didn't deem it important to tell you because he knows his place is not here."  
"You killed his mother, and you couldn't bear to kill him as well because he looks so much like Father," Sesshomaru stared down at his mother with a cold look in his eyes.


	53. Chapter 53

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Fifty-Three:  
"How dare you speak to me this way! I am your mother!" She yelled poking him in the chest with her finger.  
"It matters not," Sesshomaru glared at her, "from today forward you are banished from the House of the Moon. I never want to see you again. You have shamed this house."  
Sesshomaru's general walked into his study to escort his mother out of his house. She seemed to be so in shock that she didn't resist until she was down the hall.  
"You will live to regret this, you ungrateful child!" She bellowed before disappearing in a white ball of light.


	54. Chapter 54

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Fifty-Four:  
"Mother, I bring news that should be spoken of in private," Kagome announced when she found her mother the morning after her trip with Sesshomaru.  
"Let us retire to my rooms, then," her mother answered.  
When they reached her rooms, Kagome told her mother about Inuyasha and what happened to him.  
"The poor child. He has suffered all alone," Kagome's mother held a hand to her heart.  
"Sesshomaru said he resembles Inu no Taisho closely."  
"Did he say what will be done about him?"  
"I offered for him to come here. Lord Sesshomaru said he leaves it up to us to decide."


	55. Chapter 55

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Fifty-Five:  
"Of course, he may not want to come. He seemed angry when he saw Sesshomaru. He said inuyokai killed his mother," Kagome said wistfully.  
"Perhaps if we told him that we are related to his mother... we may convince him to come here," Kagome's mother sighed.  
"It's worth a try!" Kagome answered cheerfully.  
A knock sounded from the door.  
"My lady, I have received a missive from the House of the Moon," the monk called through the door.  
"Come in. We might as well see what it says," Kagome's mother answered.  
When the monk handed her the missive, she read it silently before gasping in shock.


	56. Chapter 56

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Fifty-Six:  
"What is it, mother?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
"Lord Sesshomaru has banished his mother from his house for killing Inuyasha's mother," Kagome's mother answered breathlessly.  
"Oh my," Kagome places her hand over her heart, "what else does he say?"  
"Warning us to be careful and try as hard as we can to convince Inuyasha to come to the shrine in case his mother decides to come for him."  
"Miroku and I will head to the village this afternoon. Surely we can convince him."  
"Please be careful, Kagome."  
"I have my powers. We'll be fine, mother," Kagome sighed.


	57. Chapter 57

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Fifty-Seven:  
"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked gruffly as he dropped from a tree.  
They were in the forest near the village of Edo.  
"We need to talk," Kagome said calmly.  
Miroku shuffled closer to Kagome as Inuyasha walked closer to them.  
"I won't hurt her," Inuyasha growled.  
"I want to talk to you about my relation to your mother. She is my great, great, great aunt. Had we known you existed, we would have tried to find you sooner. We were told you died when your mother destroyed the dragon."  
"The bitch spread lies to keep people from finding out about me. She threatened to kill everyone in the village when I was old enough to understand that I was different."


	58. Chapter 58

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Fifty-Eight:  
"Who are you talking about, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously.  
"That bastard's mother," Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome.  
"He banished her from his house. She is no longer part of the House of the Moon. That's why I need you to come with me back to the shrine," Kagome took a step toward Inuyasha.  
"I can't just abandon the people of Edo!" Inuyasha spun around  
"It's not safe for you here. We'll move the villagers to the shrine as well if it will convince you to come with us."  
"I don't know! We have to talk to the villagers." Inuyasha ran his hands through his hair.


	59. Chapter 59

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Fifty-Nine:  
Once they spoke with the villagers, the ones that wanted the protection of the shrine went with Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha back to the shrine. A few stayed behind, refusing to leave the village.  
"I thought yokai weren't supposed to go to the shrine because it's too pure for us," Inuyasha scratched his head as he followed Kagome.  
"You're half yokai and your mother was a miko. You should be fine," Kagome answered with a wave of her hand.  
Inuyasha grew quiet and contemplative for the rest of the way to the shrine.


	60. Chapter 60

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Sixty:  
"I want more security starting immediately. I want you to make sure Rin is guarded at all times. Jaken, you are not to leave her side. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru barked out orders to his guards and his loyal retainer.  
"Yes, milord," Jaken bowed deeply.  
"Good," Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked to his study.  
-page break-  
The next day found Sesshomaru sitting in the dining area before a messenger walked in and bowed.  
"I have a message from the House of the Sun, milord," the messenger informed Sesshomaru.  
"Let me see what it says," Sesshomaru held out his hand expectantly.

*I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I hope y'all like it!*


	61. Chapter 61

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Sixty-One:

Sesshomaru read the letter carefully. It said that Kagome successfully brought Inuyasha to the House of the Sun. After what he learned about his mother, things would not be easy for him in the future. Inuyasha would be safe for the time being, and he would take solace in that. (50) He leaned back in his chair, as he mulled over the last several days. Meeting the miko had opened the door for him to find out what really happened to his father, and now he had learned he had a half-brother as well.


	62. Chapter 62

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Sixty-Two:

He was nearly 751 years old, and it had taken him 500 years to find out the truth about his father. His mother had been careful to keep an eye on her son to make sure that he would not be able to speak to the miko or monks of the House of the Sun these last 500 years. It had been difficult to travel around his lands without his mother meddling in one way or another. He learned who to tell of his travels before he left that way his mother would not be alerted. She had spies all over in his employ to keep him from doing anything she deemed distasteful.


	63. Chapter 63

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Sixty-Three:

"My lord, do you wish to send word back to the House of the Sun?" the messenger broke Sesshomaru's reverie.

"No, you may go," Sesshomaru waved his hand dismissively.

He had to be smart about his plan to not only eliminate his mother but also to remove this deep seated fear of the miko and monks. This trivial feud has caused enough harm. His mother had caused enough destruction by her lies and her deceit. Surely, the houses would be better united than apart. The future is unknown but if things continued this way, one could only imagine how things would turn out. Sesshomaru wanted this feud over and done with so that the truth may come to light and yokai learned the truth of their leader's demise. Miko and monks are to be feared but not so much that yokai must live in fear of them.


	64. Chapter 64

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Sixty-Four:

Yokai are notoriously proud creatures. There had been various fights amongst the different types of yokai, but they all lived relatively peacefully in their own clans. Most were content to just live out their lives amongst their own. The House of the Moon never got involved unless the fighting became to much for any one clan to handle on their own. More often than not, that never happened, and no yokai was ever foolish enough to travel to close to the miko or monks and thankfully Nippon is quite a large country, so that they can spread out. It had been peaceful until that damned Ryukotsusei attacked Inu no Taisho and tried to usurp him which is what caused Sesshomaru's current problem: his half-brother.


	65. Chapter 65

The Moon and the Sun

Chapter Sixty-Five:

"So, Sesshomaru is my half-brother?" Inuyasha asked with an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Yes, he didn't even know you existed until he saw you the other day for the first time. He said you look very similar to your father," Kagome said patiently.

"I look like my father?" Inuyasha practically breathed the words and Kagome had to strain to hear him.

"If you would like to speak with Sesshomaru, we could send him a message," Kagome said cheerfully.

"I don't.. I don't know what I want to do yet, Kagome. Let me think about it first," Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair and walked away.

-Page Break-

Thank you for the kind review TheEmeraldKing! I'm glad that you like the story. I hope everyone has been safe and well.


End file.
